injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Shazam/Injustice Comic
Year One Shazam first appears in the comic when he and along with several other members of the Justice League gather in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons. After listening to her speech on Superman's current struggles and learning his parents were kidnapped, he is one of the many heroes who goes after several of the Flash's Rogues, with Shazam fighting and interrogating Gorilla Grodd. He waits outside the villain's bar, World's End while Wonder Woman, Flash and Raven goes after Mirror Master. Shazam next appears calling down his lightning bolt to follow after Wonder Woman when Cyborg alerts the League to Aquaman's attack on a Japanese fleet that was poaching whales. He joins Wonder Woman in getting ready to battle Aquaman and his forces after one soldier shoots Wonder Woman in the face. Shazam battles with Arthur's forces when he sees Wonder Woman pulled under the sea. He quickly dives into the waters and frees her from Aquaman's grasp, dragging Arthur by a choke hold into the air. Shazam warns Arthur that he doesn't want to fight and to stand down, as he is outmatched. Arthur persists however, and Billy is shocked when he sees a tsunami rise in the distance. Shazam is unnerved when he sees Aquaman's forces retreat, and is in disbelief entirely when he realizes just what is causing the wave. Billy releases Arthur to help the rest of the League save the sinking ships but he and Green Lantern are knocked out of the air by the monstrous tentacles of the Kraken Arthur has summoned. Shazam dives into the waters to rescue drowning sailors from the Kraken's grasp when Superman arrives and forcefully convinces Aquaman to call the beast off. However, when Aquaman gives a "Show of strength" by having his army rise at several docks and harbors across the world, Superman calls Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shazam to him and together, they lift Atlantis from under the sea and place it in the Sahara Desert. Though he isn't seen after this, when Aquaman relents, Superman comments that the action of moving the city didn't sit well with Shazam or Green Lantern. Shazam is later seen alongside Green Lantern protecting Syria from a missile attack, with Shazam destroying the missiles with his lightning. Billy Batson is seen asking various people what they think about Superman and the Justice League's current actions and recording it on his phone under the pretense it's a school assignment. He receives mixed answers, with most people are very much in favor of the League's work, though some express fear of them as well. When one of them asks why Billy "Why are you asking this question?" Billy flashes back to the day before in which Black Adam had just attacked a country neighboring Khandaq, the country having fired a shell into Khandaq that killed several citizens, prompting Black Adam to respond with full force, leveling a city and killing thousands. Adam had just defeated Green Lantern and Cyborg when he is subdued by Superman and Wonder Woman. Billy arrives as Shazam and tells Adam it is over. Black Adam refuses to stop however, and swears he will protect Khandaq so long as he has power. Wonder Woman decides to remove his powers then. Shazam asks what Wonder Woman is doing as she reaches for her Lasso, and she responds she wants to ask Adam a question. She has Shazam hold him down in her place before telling Adam the power of her Lasso. Realizing Wonder Woman's plan, he warns her that Adam may not survive returning to mortal form. She allows Billy to ask Adam if there is any other way to stop him. Billy does, but Adam truthfully rants on how he will kill without mercy anyone who threatens Khandaq. Black Adam then warns them they are heading down the same path he has traveled and they will be feared like he is. As Wonder Woman prepares to ask Black Adam the question, Billy looks away as Adam pleads with him to protect Khandaq. When Wonder Woman compels Adam to speak his magic word, Adam is returned to his mortal form in a single blast of lightning, ancient and barely alive, with Wonder Woman preventing him from saying the word again. As this happens, Shazam sees a father and his two children huddled away from the heroes, and tells them they are now safe and that the danger has passed. The father retorts that they cannot feel safe with 'angry gods' deciding their fate. Shazam says he understands but the father says he does not as he is one of them and pleads for the 'angry gods' to return to the skies, and not to pretend to understand them. Later, Billy says that he does understand because he is one most of the time. He then says he's been asking around people as to see if they think what Superman and the others are doing is right or wrong, and now wishes to ask one last person: Shazam himself. Billy and his alter-ego converse, with Shazam saying he sees that what Superman and Wonder Woman are doing can bring about peace, but Billy reminds him of everything they've done recently, from their battle with Aquaman to stripping Black Adam of his power, unsure of whether he would live or die. Billy reveals that while Shazam thinks this may be right, he thinks that someone as young as himself can't expose themselves to this without being affected by it, and that is the answer to his question. Shazam is seen along with the rest of the Justice League to hear Lex Luthor's request to join them, and like the rest of the heroes, is shocked when Luthor reveals he knew his secret identity. Shazam is seen again along with the rest of the Justice League and Lex Luthor, listening as Luthor explains Batman's involvement in Hawkgirl's kidnapping before 'Hawkgirl' inexplicably returns to the Watchtower. After Hawkgirl gives Batman's message to the League, Shazam agrees with it and begins questioning Superman and Wonder Woman's recent choices, reminding them that they almost killed Black Adam by stripping him of his powers. While Billy says he does want to fight for the world, he doesn't want to bully it into submission and question Superman for not allowing them to ask questions. Shazam and Superman appear ready to battle but Robin quickly points out Batman's tactic of using Hawkgirl to divide the League. Luthor agrees with Robin's analysis and suggests the League spread their message in a more diplomatic fashion. When Shazam asks if Superman is the only one who will speak, the Man of Steel agrees with Luthor in that the entire League needs to better communicate with the world. Shazam thanks Superman and says he only wish for the League not to turn into "Something we despise." Billy accompanies Lex, Clark and Diana to Paris for the conference and quickly rushes to the defense of the people when the Parademons invade. Shazam grapples with several Parademons as they attempt to attack civilians during their invasion, and is unable to help Clark or Diana battle Kalibak. Shazam is seen again helping Cyborg and Luthor repair the grounded Watchtower and witnessing the real Hawkgirl's return. Billy's final appearance is in the last chapter of the original series among the gathered Justice League before the United Nations as Superman unveils his growing army. Year Two Billy Batson is in class at Fawcett City High School when Superman steps in, asking for Billy, much to the shock of his fellow students and teacher. Embarrassed, Billy heads up to Superman as the Man of Steel is promising his teacher he will be back in class tomorrow before the two leave, with Superman carrying Billy as they fly out through one of the class's windows. Billy is mortified, with Superman explaining he wasn't answering his communicator, with Billy explaining he was doing algebra, and Billy is left wondering how he is gonna explain this to his classmates. Superman apologizes but explains that there was no time to do it any other way before telling Billy that the Watchtower's instruments picked up several objects rapidly approaching Earth and that they will be in the atmosphere any moment now. Superman says that if they are what he thinks they are, he will need Billy's help. Accepting Superman's explanation, Billy asks him to let him go and stay back, and Superman reluctantly drops Billy in the middle of the air. Falling fast, Billy cries out, "SHAZAM!" and is struck by a magical bolt of lightning, instantly transforming into the world's mightiest mortal. Flying alongside Superman now, Shazam asks what it is exactly that he thinks they're dealing with. Instead of Superman answering, it is Hawkgirl who tells Billy that Superman suspects it is Green Lanterns. Superman confirms this and a stunned Shazam asks what they want, with Superman telling him they have come for him. The Green Lanterns arrive on Earth, and appear before the three heroes, numbering over two dozen and lead by Kilowog. Kilowog attempts to ask Superman to peacefully come with them back to Oa, but Superman refuses to leave Earth. After Hawkgirl demands to know where Hal Jordan is and refuses to say, Superman contacts Cyborg on the Watchtower and gives him the ok. Moments later, a massive red beam fires down on the Lanterns, the sudden attack causing Shazam to recoil in shock. Shazam battles several Green Lanterns, with the Lanterns Arisia Rrab and Tomar-Re leading the charge. Despite his great power and Hawkgirl fighting by his side, Billy is overwhelmed by sheer numbers and defeated, knocked out and captured in a bubble construct. Before the Lanterns can take them away, Sinestro arrives, killing Ch'p. Shazam is freed and battling several Green Lanterns at once, knocking out one and upper-cutting Hannu as he flies by and knocks out another until the Sinestro Corps arrives. Shazam stands by Superman as the Man of Steel listens to Sinestro suggesting they kill the captured Green Lanterns. Billy is quick to rebuff this, stating, "We will not condone executions, Sinestro. We're heroes." A news image reveals that over the lost seven months, Shazam worked alongside Superman and the rest of the Justice League in toppling more 'rogue nations' and helping establish more orderly control across the world. Shazam is seen having joined in the war between the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps, with the Mightiest Mortal easily punching a lone Green Lantern aside before charging for the Guardian Ganthet, preparing to call down his lightning with his magic word when Ganthet swiftly whirls around and shushes the boy turned man. Shazam is caught completely off-guard and left open to Ganthet's swift retaliation, a massive blast of green energy sending Shazam flying back. This was Billy's last appearance in Year Two. Year Three Shazam is among the few of Superman's remaining allies gathered in the Hall of Justice alongside Lex Luthor and Hawkgirl, standing before Superman's throne. After Superman and Luthor discuss locating their missing friends, Shazam tries to ask Superman if they could speak alone when a loud voice booms throughout the hall, calling the Man of Steel. Shazam joins Superman, Hawkgirl, Yellow Lantern and Sinestro, in flying outside the hall to confront the summoner, the Spectre. Billy is silent as Superman and the Spectre discuss the warning the Spectre has brought, and Billy asks the Spirit of Vengeance, "You believe in Superman's cause?" The Spectre confirms he does before suddenly grabbing Shazam and peers closely at him with glowing eyes, proclaiming he senses the growing doubt Billy has. Billy is helpless in the Spectre's grasp until Superman intervenes, forcing the spirit to release him, swearing that Billy is his friend and that they will talk about his doubts. Shazam is present at the Hall of Justice when the Spectre returns in a panic, stating that Superman has vanished. When the Man of Steel manages to reactivate his com-link and give his friends his location in Gotham, Billy hears Superman cry his name through the communicator and without a moment's hesitation rockets into the sky in a stream of lightning, flying all the way to Gotham in less than a minute. Arriving in the church where Superman was lured to, Shazam sees John Constantine and Ragman standing over Superman, the Man of Steel wrapped in rags from Ragman's suit, his soul slowly being sucked out. Billy tries to physically tear the rags off but when that fails, he grabs Ragman by his collar and demands he release Superman. Ragman tries to convince Shazam of Superman's corrupted nature, but Billy ignores Ragman's declarations that Superman is evil with a simple, yet firm response, "He's Superman!" Shazam then calls down his lightning bolt, stunning Ragman and knocking Constantine off his feet, likewise freeing Superman from Ragman's snares. Yellow Lantern and Sinestro shortly arrive along with the Spectre, who orders Billy to hand Ragman over to him. Shazam tells the Spirit of Vengeance that Rory is already beaten but is shocked when the Spectre grabs him anyway. After the Spectre destroys Ragman's suit of souls and damns the souls that had been captured inside it, Billy futilely tries to reason with the Spectre, saying, "There's no reason to kill him!" Shazam's words fall on uncaring ears and the Earth's Mightiest Mortal watches in helpless horror as the Spectre kills a screaming Rory Regan. Year Four Year Five Category:Injustice Comic character page